


債務

by bogie



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22033720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bogie/pseuds/bogie
Summary: s01e06中Mando將Qin帶回剃刀冠上期間發生的小事
Relationships: Qin/Mando, Qin/Mando/Xi’an
Kudos: 18





	債務

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：2男1女3P提及，男性潮吹

很久以前，曼達洛人曾經與兩位兄妹維持一段難以言喻的默契，那時他年輕氣盛，強健的體力讓他得以發展隨性的肉體關係。  
如今他已經習慣自行處理生理需求，隨著情趣消逝與壓力漸長，甚至有越來越懶的趨勢。  
踏上逃亡之途後，曼達洛人每天都焦頭爛額的尋找落足點與維生資源，他已經整整一個月沒有碰自己了。

「你還沒償還你的債務，Mando。」  
體型壯碩的紫色雄性提列克人緩緩靠近，用胸腔將曼達洛人逼進簡陋的寢艙。  
曼達洛人無奈的輕推對方的肩膀。  
「Qin，我已經保證會把你安全送回去，以後再也不會打擾你和你的夥伴，我絕不食言，事情就在這裡兩清吧。」  
曼達洛人敞開雙手，表示歡迎來一擊洩憤。  
Qin看著這隻體型較小的物種，不懷好意的笑了，雙手按在曼達洛人兩側。  
「說來簡單，呵。Mando，你曾經做了承諾，你不能拒絕如此的需求。那是我們曾經留下的遺憾。你不能逃避。」  
曼達洛頭盔下的眉頭皺了起來。

承諾？

Qin挑逗的撫過曼達洛頭盔的輪廓。

喔，不……他不會還惦記著那件事吧。  
曼達洛人開始緊張了。  
當年他欺騙了Qin。  
實在沒辦法，他們倆兄妹的佔有慾太強了，曼達洛人對兩邊都說了一樣的謊言，類似「照我的方式完成任務，我就是你/妳的了，你/妳有絕對的權力對我為所欲為」這種鬼話。  
然後，他毫不猶豫的背叛他們，逃之夭夭。  
Qin記恨在心，絕對不會放過自己。但他更害怕的是，Qin的出爾反爾，不可預測。曼達洛人有自信可以擊敗對方，然而在封閉的剃刀冠號內動武，不，他不能造成任何損害船體的風險。  
不能害了孩子。

於是他答應了Qin的請求。  
但有一個條件，不能摘掉頭盔。

Beskar胸甲、護具落在地上，手套和護腕來不及脫卸，Qin就不打算等曼達洛人慢慢準備，他直接抬起曼達洛人的軀幹，扯掉曼達洛人的腰帶，伸進褲頭擾弄他的器官。當囚犯的日子讓他無法再多等一秒，曼達洛人的誘惑讓他耐性盡失。  
頭盔下嘆了口氣，他一邊忍受Qin的胡攪，一邊試著喚起感官。他回憶他們曾經像布袋一樣堆疊在一起，正面貼著Xi’an抽搐的身體，後背被Qin填滿，三個人大汗淋漓的呻吟。Xi’an迷離的表情和柔軟的胸腹，吞吐著曼達洛人的下體，濕漉漉的不斷湧出。

感覺來了。

Qin輕鬆的把曼達洛人翻過身，讓他像狗一樣趴著，再扒掉整件褲子，對準洞口堵進去，許久未開發的生澀讓他更加進取，龜頭沒入後就直直闖進深處，絲毫不理會曼達洛人喊痛。他的陰莖被對方的肌肉咬得死緊，Qin扣住曼達洛人的腰，畫圈幹開這張粉潤的小嘴。  
「好緊啊，Mando，你真是我用過最棒的婊子…」  
曼達洛人握拳容納著體內碩大的性器官，配合抽插的頻率擺動腰肢。

啪！的一掌落在臀部，「專心一點！」  
Qin大幅度的往軟肉幹，曼達洛人被刺痛奪去了注意力，Qin瞬間改變角度，開始蹭一塊杏仁大的腺體。曼達洛人忍不住驚叫，手指揪緊被單，背部像貓一樣拱起。

Qin欣賞著曼達洛人漸漸失去理智的樣子，他的下體被吸得隨時都要射了，Qin撥開曼達洛人的臀辦，按壓穴口周圍柔韌彈性的肌群，希望能讓陰莖埋得更深。  
曼達洛人反手逮住Qin的動作，將身體調整成傳教士體位，而這讓曼達洛人高聳的陰莖一覽無遺。  
Qin將曼達洛人的雙腿拉成近乎一字型，撞擊最敏感的那一點，人類的陰莖上下拍打小腹，汁水沿著腰腹流淌。

曼達洛人呻吟著擠出生理淚水，他是那種會在性愛中哭泣的體質，Qin從他的哭腔判斷出他快抵達臨界點了，戴著手套的雙手在空氣中抓放，Qin抓住這雙手腕舉過頭頂，壓住，另一隻手掀開曼達洛人的上衣，揉捏挺立的乳頭。  
「唔…不行了、不行了…唔！唔！」敏感的乳頭禁不住如此狠心的逗弄，曼達洛人呼著潮濕的氣息，顫抖著射出濃稠的精液。

Qin沒有絲毫影響，繼續操弄這副高潮中的身體，曼達洛人的雙腿胡亂的踢著，腳趾勾了起來，露出的皮膚散開粉紅色氤氳。  
Qin把柔軟的曼達洛人抱起來，將他的雙手架在肩膀上，扶著大腿站立著往上攻擊收縮中的穴，汁水從Qin厚實的紫色大腿滴落。

「幹死你，Mando，你這個欠幹的騷婊子，幹死你…！」  
「不、不要、不…」曼達洛人無力的哭叫著，全身的重量都壓在身體最敏感的地方，他覺得快要化成一灘水了。

Qin是個性愛怪物。曼達洛人心想。他們這種物種似乎沒有人類的不應期，只要他們想要，就可以沒完沒了的做愛。真擔心這次會扛不住。

Qin把他放回床上，拖住曼達洛人的頭盔。曼達洛人馬上阻止提列克人脫掉他的頭盔。Qin柔聲說：「放心。」  
他把頭盔往上提一點，露出曼達洛人濕潤的下巴與嘴唇，Qin的手指輕揉唇瓣，俯身吻上去，舔弄。曼達洛人也回吻他。他們享用彼此的香氣，下身依然連結在一起。

曼達洛人將要面臨第二次高潮，他吐著舌頭像興奮過度的動物一樣瘋狂搖擺腰肢，Qin也差不多要射了，他掐住曼達洛人的脖子，把他往身體拉，像使用飛機杯一樣操幹，曼達洛人被掐得無法呼吸，腦袋嗡鳴的只剩下瀕臨高潮的知覺，提列克人大幅度進行最後的衝刺，嘶吼聲越來越粗大，拍打聲和水聲在艙內迴響，終於同時達到了高潮，Qin釘在曼達洛人的身體裡噴射許久，曼達洛人則兩眼一黑，只記得把頭盔調整好，沈沈的睡去。  
—————————————————————

卸下護具的胸腹被某個柔軟的物件壓住，他睜開眼睛看見綠色毛茸茸皺巴巴的頭頂，哇啦哇啦的把他的身體當成山丘探險，剛洩慾完的身體充滿催產素，心頭湧上一股強烈的慈愛。

一切都值得了。曼達洛人心想。

他把神秘的綠色孤兒抱開，發現自己的下身已經被簡單清潔過，並且用披風圍起來，像一件長裙。孤兒好奇的抓住「長裙」一角，用乳齒肯咬，曼達洛人輕扯，裸露的雙腿拂過布料，他想起某個人跡罕至的星球上的寡婦。女人的雙腿？真是奇怪的自我認知。

他並沒有休息太久，曼達洛人的後穴半開著，收起盆底肌能隱約感到性慾的餘韻，而這樣的狀態讓他在孤兒面前感到罪惡。身為一名被曼達洛族收養的男性，他一直默默的崇拜撫養者的母性特質，而他身上的母性卻因為性愛而加倍激發。如果成為真正的女性，說不定就能親餵他在乎的孤兒了。

他將綠色的小生物安頓好，徑直步入駕駛室，他從後方看見座位上長出兩根列庫，Qin悠然自在的用面板查看數據，曼達洛人表示該換手了，座位轉了半圈，Qin攬住曼達洛人的腰，將他抱上大腿，埋在曼達洛人的後頸吸聞人類獨特妖異的體味，一手扶著腰，一手伸入棕色上衣，揉捏曼達洛人發達而柔韌的胸肌，曼達洛人的軀幹軟了下來，化成奶油，這種狀態已經許久未發生。

早知道就不該過度禁慾，曼達洛人有點後悔推掉提列克浴邀約，他的體腔渴求更多的填補，而面前的提列克人則非常願意無限度的從他的身體裡面搾取快感。

Qin將他的上衣掀至腦後，豐厚的唇覆上他的右乳吸吮，曼達洛人扶著提列克人的脖子，左手想摀住嘴阻止出聲，卻只能蓋住礙事的頭盔。他咬住下唇，每一次被舌尖舔弄都咬得更緊一些。

提列克人的大腿卡進曼達洛人的臀縫磨蹭，長袍中露出佈滿傷疤的腿根，腳尖頂著地板難耐的鑽洞。曼達洛人看一眼儀表板，將飛行速度調慢，騰出更多享受歡愉的時間。曼達洛人的頭盔反映出艙內的紅色光點，以及艙外蒼茫星點。

提列克人舔舐著他的雙乳，曼達洛人舒服的抱住Qin的頭部，橘色皮手指搔刮兩根觸手似的列庫，提列克人癢得縮脖子，咬住曼達洛人的鎖骨。頭盔下的雙頰通紅，他將胸口送進Qin的嘴部，鼓勵他繼續探測不存在的乳汁，Qin也盡責的輪流照顧兩個乳頭，將人類的乳頭弄得充血飽滿，連乳暈周圍都吸得泛紅。曼達洛人眼角濕潤，胯部不自禁的搖曳。

曼達洛人解開Qin的褲頭，目測至少20公分的巨物彈出，他站起來對準洞口，因為興奮重心偏移，坐進去的過程不太順利，提列克人微笑著欣賞嬌小人類的努力，惡作劇往上頂，擠出對方可愛的悶哼聲。

待整根沒入後，Qin抱著人類的臀部，將座椅轉回正面，正眼不瞧，裝沒事的繼續駕駛，激起曼達洛人不服輸的戰鬥精神，自己動了起來，他踩上座椅兩側，蹲姿扶著椅背，賣力的上下。Qin露出滿意的笑容，擋風玻璃不時反射他們交合的模樣，他揪住曼達洛人的陰莖，搓揉前端的溝壑，把他當成控制台的把手，惡意的擠壓。

曼達洛人疼得不滿，抽出身子，Qin讓他靠在控制台上一塊空間，俯身為人類口交，從會陰處舔至龜頭，再包住整根生殖器，用喉嚨吞嚥，嘴裡都是鹹濕的黏液。頭盔下的人類緊閉著雙眼，嘴唇成O字型，甜蜜的呻吟，Qin的口技並不是特別出彩，但曼達洛人很享受雄性對同性器官的理解，他的陰莖舒服的彈跳，下腹不時繃出線條分明的筋肉。

Qin的鼻尖不時擦過曼達洛人的鼠蹊部，那兒濃烈的氣味摧得Qin更加腫脹，他將嘴裡的東西碾至極限，曼達洛人舒服的整個胸腔都抬起來，頭往後仰，電流從腰部游移至下肢，讓他顫抖不已。

提列克人啵的一聲結束這輪口交，他用兩根手指撐開曼達洛人的穴口，勾起指節刺激內部構造，逼迫人類分泌更多淫液。曼達洛人坐的地方已經留下些許汗水，變得容易滑移，這樣他在提列克人的掌握下前後游動，肉感的臀部擦出泛紅，Qin似乎被這兩片給面子股瓣感動到，他將舌頭擠入曼達洛人的後穴抽插，一隻手擼動紫色生殖器。

Qin坐回座位上，曼達洛人則再度自行發力，將提列克人的生殖器坐出絲滑的水聲。曼達洛人的背貼著Qin的臉，Qin也毫不客氣忘情的在上面留下吻痕。曼達洛人眼前倒映著聖人般的頭盔，肩頸卡著衣物，皮手套扶在兩側，胸口水光舞影，雙乳勃起呈粉色，腰肢扭動，充血的陰莖搖晃著。

Qin把曼達洛人腰間的披風往後拉，用其將兩人的腰部綁在一起，緊貼著彼此，這樣他只要稍微出一點力，就能深深地幹進人類的股間。而曼達洛人像貨物一樣，攀在提列克人身上，腳往後勾結Qin的後腿，對普通的人類而言這是一個難度頗高的衝撞姿勢，Qin卻輕而易舉的給予曼達洛人深度衝擊。

他繼續嗅聞人類的後頸，並且咬住。曼達洛人任命的隨著Qin抽插的節奏夾放後穴，Qin得意的了解他已經成功將威風凜凜的戰鬥種族調教成專屬玩物了。曼達洛人的內壁包覆著，塑形成提列克人的形狀。

待曼達洛人體力不支，他揭開腰部的束縛，從頭頂一處堅固的部件找到支點，掛上披風，用垂下的布料綁住人類的手腕，再抬起他的雙腿，讓他懸空的納入陰莖。

「你真的讓我幹不膩，親愛的夥伴。當我的性奴吧，我給你的報酬絕對夠你養自己和孩子一輩子。」  
「專心做你的，不要在這個時候提到那孩子。」  
「為什麼不呢？我不僅要提到那個綠色娃娃，還要把你拴在我的宅邸，讓你不斷受孕，為我生下更多孩子。」

受孕這個詞像閃電一樣，觸到曼達洛人的敏感帶。他的臉頰濕潤，下體好像真的準備好受孕了。

「我是……男人……我不可能懷孕……唔……」  
「不，你可以的。只要你一再的讓我這樣幹……」Qin將曼達洛人抱起來，讓他坐在下腹廝磨。  
「還有這樣……」他使出前所未有的力道撞擊。  
「這樣不斷的撞你，不斷的撞，遲早有一天能把你的身體改造成雌性！」

曼達洛人的腦袋被撞得七葷八素，他的體毛都樹立起來，絞緊了內壁試圖抵抗過分的快感，卻徒勞無用。Qin被這種反應取悅了，他無情的撞開緊緻的腸壁，用肥厚的男根懲處人類的抵抗。

Qin野蠻的抽插一陣子，狠狠地在深處釋放一波精液。曼達洛人的穴口流出一條銀色的汁液，Qin則藉著潤滑，往裡面插入3根手指，粗暴的快速捅弄，曼達洛人仰頭驚呼，性感的喉結上下滾動，Qin上前吻咬，一路往下，曼達洛人的龜頭在舌尖的玩弄中噴出半透明的體液，濃度已經稀釋了一半。

Qin舔了舔嘴唇，示意曼達洛人他碩大的陰莖還硬著，曼達洛人驚悚的嘆了口氣，人類男性的性愛額度已經用盡了。

他的手腕被解開，一個不穩直接跪坐在地上，Qin問他：「偉大的曼達洛勇士需要休息了嗎？」  
看不見表情的頭盔陰沈的點頭。  
Qin溫柔的搔抓曼達洛人的下顎，「但是我不想休息。」

曼達洛人無奈的歪了歪頭，任憑對方掰開雙腿，就地抽插。曼達洛人已經硬不起來了，那條可悲的小東西軟綿的在小腹上沉浮。  
提列克人覺得自己好像剛殺完驍勇善戰的曼達洛人，正在以姦屍表達勝利的喜悅。  
曼達洛人的前列腺依然盡責的為他釋出一波又一波性快感，清晰無比毫無減損，只是他再也沒有精液可以射了。Qin知道這一點，他不懷好意的想挑戰支線關卡。

Qin將人類的雙腿折起來，壓在上面，曼達洛人的身體呈C型，這讓提列克人的抽插更有效率，曼達洛人覺得有種非常不妙的感覺蠶食著他的思緒。Qin用力的撞擊前列腺，曼達洛人似乎被開啟了新的大門，哭叫著瀕臨崩潰。

就這樣，他潮吹了。

透明的體液噴射不止，他的頭盔都浸濕了。  
Qin幹紅了雙眼，絲毫不減弱挺進，Qin扣住曼達洛人掙扎的身體。  
「繼續，繼續射！」  
每挺進一下，就噴出一股透明液體。  
曼達洛人徹底失控了。

如此美妙的畫面讓Qin經歷這輩子最深刻的一次射精。

駕駛艙一片狼籍。  
控制台、駕駛座、地上都有不明液體，連玻璃上都沾上幾滴。  
曼達洛人像嬰兒一樣無助的倒在地上低聲啜泣，Qin則十分的舒展，對方可憐兮兮的樣子讓他非常驕傲。應該錄下來放在銀河色情串流平台，他心想。  
—————————————————————

完成任務、拿到報酬後的整整一週，曼達洛人都覺得體內有巨物堵著。他變得非常容易勃起，風吹草動都能喚起他的性慾。提列克人太可怕了。

孤兒顛著顛著，想爬上他的大腿玩耍，曼達洛人略感尷尬的提起孩子的衣領，拎回後座，繫上安全帶。

他從儀表板上鎖定有提供提列克浴服務的星球，設定航道，按下一排按鍵，將剃刀冠號高速推出。


End file.
